


Kisses

by Telesilla



Series: Demented Glam Boys [2]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Kink, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-05
Updated: 2003-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla





	Kisses

The fact that he's a voyeur is hardly news to Christian. If he hadn't known already however, watching Ewan and Jonny kiss would have been his first clue. Todd put them up to it in their very first read through, in front of Christian, Eddie, Emily, Toni, Michael, and Christine.

"You need to kiss each other and I want it to look like each of you kisses guys all the time," the director said. "You're falling in love; it's a very private moment. Ewan, don't worry about the line now, just kiss him."

And Ewan did and Christian was pretty sure that everyone in the room gulped. He wasn't sure if anyone else had a hard on, but he, for one, was glad he was sitting down.

Now, 6 weeks later, he sitting down -- sweaty and satiated -- again watching Ewan and Jonny kiss. Only now Ewan is holding Jonny's wrists at the small of Jonny's back and Jonny is grinding against Ewan. His little pleading whimpers are muffled against Ewan's mouth and in return, Ewan is all but growling.

Only one thing is the same as that first kiss.

Christian's getting hard.

_-end-_


End file.
